


Minuet in B(eekeeper)

by vivianne_leigh



Category: BioShock
Genre: Budding Love, F/F, First Kiss, Flirting, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 10:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivianne_leigh/pseuds/vivianne_leigh
Summary: “This makes the third time this week, wouldn't you say?”Halfway through swiping a long drip of honey extract off a jar, Julie Langford’s hands froze guiltily at the sound of the familiar voice.





	Minuet in B(eekeeper)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dieMuttergans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieMuttergans/gifts).



“This makes the third time this week, wouldn't you say?”

Halfway through swiping a long drip of honey extract off a jar, Julie Langford’s hands froze guiltily at the sound of the familiar voice. Almost playfully, the hard lip of Tasha Denu’s shotgun nudged at her hair, cold metal feeling like bared teeth.

“Tasha,” she said briskly, unrolling her sleeves and standing up, a little wobbly as the blood rushed back into her legs. “Pleasant seeing you again.” At this, the other woman scoffed, placing a hand on a well-padded hip and making a grand show of rolling her eyes. “You and I know you didn't bring another jar with you just to shoot the breeze. Now, we've talked about this before and I believe I've made myself clear- this is not some charity where any Joe with a sob story can help himself to the goods! If you want to get acquainted with my little friends here, you'll need to put up cash first.”

Keeping her face neutral, Julie reached under her lab coat for her wallet- the request was fair enough, she supposed, though she had been hoping to squeeze out one more free jar before dishing out. Though, she was pleasantly surprised that Tasha was taking her presence better then she had expected. Instead of the air being tense, there was an almost friendly familiarity between the two- a ribbing fondness that had been subtly growing since they'd met a year ago, when their paths first crossed. As she rummaged around for the cash, she was painfully aware of Tasha’s sharp brown eyes intensely studying her. Ignoring the sudden, unwelcome nervous fluttering in her chest, she reached deep into her wallet and pulled out something- anything- to speed along the process.

With a twenty dollar bill now snug between her fingers, Tasha relaxed, resting the long barrel of the gun over her shoulder like a cowboy. “Well, that'll about cover the expenses. But... maybe I can interest you in another service?” Smirking coyly, she cocked her hip and aimed a smug wink at the taller woman.

Ignoring her scrambled thoughts, Julie twisted her face into a mask of confusion and crossed her arms, trying not to flush. “Get to the point, Denu.”

Tasha's smile only grew, however, and she leaned closer, taking care to to prop up the shotgun against one of the whitewashed hives.  
  
“I'll show you. Close your eyes.”

Disbelief pinned Langford to the floor and made the tips of her ears red, but to her credit she simply arched a brow and scowled, refusing to give.

“Julie, my _dear_. You have to trust me. It'll be fine.”

She thought about leaving, right then and there, but Tasha caught her eye and _smiled_ , the real deal with teeth and dimples and suddenly she was a freshman again, nervously holding hands with her first boyfriend in the local drive-in. _What the hell_ , she thought, forcing her eyelids shut and making her now-clammy hands dangle at her sides.

There was a silence. It went on for a beat, then two, and by the third Julie had to say something.

“Are you just trying to make a fool of-”

Tasha kissed her.

She tasted like sweet coffee and vanilla, with hints of honey because of course she did, what did Julie expect of a goddamned _beekeeper_ -

Their lips broke contact very moment, and Julie found herself rather uncharacteristically speechless. Blinking in surprise, she met Tasha's gaze with wide eyes. Unruffled, the beekeeper grabbed her shotgun once more and began retreating, hips moving with a little more sway then absolutely necessary. Before she was completely out of sight, however, she turned and said one last thing.

“Thanks for the cash, sweetheart. And, If you're interested, my shift ends at seven- you might be able to get something even better than those enzymes if you show up." With that, the double doors swung shut behind her.

Raising a hand up to her tingling lips, Julie Langford breathed in the smoky-sweet air and wondered what else, exactly, that Tasha had in store for her.

 

 

 


End file.
